Heart
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: This fic is for my friend cutechibilolita's 21st birthday. This oneshot tells how Jazmine and Huey got together, their first drinking experience, and how to deal when both death and life occur. Short Preview: Two years later, we got married. A year after that, we decided to have a baby. Nine months after that, our baby was born. And 21 months after that, the 'we' was disbanded. HxJ


**A/N: this fic is for my friend Chany's (cutechibilolita's) 21** **st** **birthday. Or should I say** _ **our**_ **friend Chany's because all of y'all should love her, kay bye.**

 **P.S. The sex scene is implied, but no sex is described because I'm tryna keep this one rated T. Oh and this is in Huey's POV. And also you're gonna see the big twist in the story when you see a series of one-line sentences… it's easier for me to write serious and/or sad stuff like that, so oops if it bothers any of y'all.**

 **P.S.S. if you're Chany reading this, then I was gonna trick you by not talking to you but then lowkey post this fic. Which is also why I asked when you** _ **weren't**_ **gonna be able to do fandom stuff today. But then I was like instead of waiting until she** _ **can't**_ **do fandom stuff late at night, Ima just post this while she's sleeping. So yah, lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Boondocks or any of the songs that were mentioned.**

It was Jazmine's 21st birthday today, and I still didn't know what to get her. It's not that I didn't have any ideas of what to get her, it's just that I needed it to be, well… perfect. I had already promised her to go out with her in honor of her being able to legally drink. In fact, even though my birthday was in January and hers is today, in March, I had promised her that I wouldn't go out to drink without her, and had kept my promise on the matter. Besides, if I haven't waited for Jazmine to come with me, then I would've gone alone, because Caesar and Hiro are not of age, and since alcohol can make you do crazy things, I didn't want to be there with Cindy—already having seen her drunk underage _far_ too many times. And there was no way I could've snuck Riley in, at least not without a fake ID, and they're pretty good on security for that type of thing in Woodcrest… and that's only if they weren't able to recognize us, first.

Just then, I hear the door open. Since Granddad had died, I got the house, while Riley got an off-campus (since he's still in college) apartment with Cindy McPhearson, as they were a _thing_. Caesar and Hiro shared an on-campus apartment. And, lastly, Jazmine lived across the street from me in her parents' house; although, she may as well live here because of how frequently she comes over. Riley and I had outgrown our twin beds by the time I went to college, so Riley had began to sleep in the guest room, and since you're required to have an on-campus apartment as a freshman, I was on campus. But after Granddad died and Riley and I decided that I should get the house, I began to sleep in Granddad's old room, after cleaning it out and such—not wanting it to remind me of the past; not wanting myself to dwell on his death.

But, anyways, speak of the devil, Cindy, Riley, Hiro and Caesar come shuffling in the house, all giving me different looks. Cindy was mugging me, Riley was smirking, Ceez looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh, and Hiro was just looking down and shaking his head.

"Boy… you have a date with Jazzy Fresh tonight… and you didn't wanna tell us?" Cindy starts. I suppose Jazmine told her, which makes more sense, being they're closer… I don't know why she would expect me to contact her and tell her these things, as if—

"You wearing _that_ to your date?" Hiro questions me, looking up with a face of disappointment. He still shakes his head. "I thought I taught you better than that, especially for a date with the only chick that likes you for being a crazy ass, not just how you look," he adds, laughing, and the others begin to laugh, too; nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it a _date_ ," I correct them, and they all look at me with disbelief, before busting out laughing again.

"Hahaha, you funny, McHater! Now, bro, let's get you out of these gray sweatpants and black shirt… no homo," Riley motions for me to follow him to my own room.

"Hiro and Cindy, you should go make sure Jaz looks sharp, too," Ceez tells them, and they head out the front door, making their way across the street. I just hope Jazmine doesn't lose it and freak out at the crazy stuff that's about to come out of Hiro and Cindy's mouths… Who knows what—

"Nigga, you daydreaming about your girl again? Now get ya ass up so we can actually get you some clothes that look fresh!" Riley yells at me.

"One: Jazmine's not my girl. And two: don't think I won't whoop your ass if you yell at me again," I look at him sternly, then fix my attention to Caesar. "You, too, Ceez."

"What is Jazmine to you, then?" Caesar asks me, and I already know where he's going with this one.

"My best friend," I reply.

"What is Cindy to Jazmine?" he asks, and then I realize that for once I actually can't assume my way out of this one, as I am already lost in his series of questions.

"Her… best _female_ friend."

"What are you to Jazmine?"

"Her best friend."

"What are you to Jazmine?"

"I just told you: her best friend."

"What are you to Jazmine?"

"Ceez, why do you keep asking me the same question?"

"Because you're real smart when it comes to books and school, but real dumb when it comes to love, Huey," Riley answers me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I question him, and he looks to Caesar.

"It means that Jazmine has had a crush on you for the last 11 years, and we would hope everyday you would figure it out already so that we wouldn't have to tell you like this," Ceez responds.

"And, frankly, from all that jealously you _still_ catch when other guys try to flirt with her or ask her out or touch her butt or _whatever_ , it seems as though you like her, too, Huey," Riley tells me in a soft voice, one he would've used when we were young back in Chicago, before he had complete influence from the streets. "Now figure this out, nigga. And put on those clothes," Riley finishes, pointing to the clothes beside me on my bed. Him and Caesar leave out the door soon after.

All this time, all these feels… I thought it was just me and I had to conceal it because Jazmine wouldn't feel the same way… And that's when it hit me. I knew what I was going to get Jazmine for her birthday.

I grabbed a piece paper, a pencil, and scissors and began to write.

\\-_-/

I walked over to Jazmine's house in the pair of navy blue jeans and charcoal gray v-neck Riley and Caesar had picked out for me. Jazmine and I had decided that since the bar was only a block away, and we'd probably be drunk on the way back, that we'd just walk there. I rang the doorbell, and Cindy answered. I guess her parents were still in New York on their business trip.

"It's about time, fool," she "welcomed" me.

"Where's Jazmine?" I ask her.

"We were sexifying her up. She'll be down in a hot sec."

"You didn't need to _sexify_ her up, you know."

"Wait… are you saying that Jaz is _already_ sexy?"

"Yes, indeed I am." Cindy is frozen in time for a moment at my response, since I had decided to let my feelings out into the world to touch or scorn people's hearts. But mostly touch, at least for this group.

"Y'all will never believe what McHater just said!" Cindy exclaims, running into the house. I walk in the house, closing the screen door but leaving the actual door open, since Jazmine and I would be leaving shortly. I go to the main staircase to wait for her. Suddenly, I felt a large force on my right arm, and put my left arm up in the air, then flying towards this force. My arm was caught in mid-motion, and I realized it was only Jazmine. I guess all those martial arts lessons she took from me paid off. She was wearing a tight, black pencil dress, with a small, black wristlet to go along. I guess this was Cindy's meaning of sexy when it came to clothes. Either way, she looked great, per usual.

"Come on, let's get out of here, and quick!" She whisper-screams, pulling my arm. I guess Cindy and Hiro were harsh on her for her pre-drinking pep talk. All Caesar and Riley did was make me think and, in the end, made me a better person who is going back to sharing feelings, at least for those close to me.

It was only when we had actually got to the front door when we were noticed.

"Off to fuck already?" Riley jokes.

"Don't mess up my outfit advice Jazzy," Hiro warns her.

"I don't really care what you do, man," Caesar says to me, rather nonchalantly.

"Do you have condoms, Huey?" Cindy questions me.

"We're not having sex," Jazmine assures them with a blush.

"And if we were to, I always have protection on me after your two's scare," I say, pointing to Cindy and Riley. A few months back, they had unprotected sex, then, still acting stupid, went to a dollar store to get a pregnancy test and it came out positive. But, of course, it was wrong, and Cindy was not pregnant. 'Nigga, you trusted a dollar store?' is what Caesar asked them when it occurred.

"Fine. Y'all can go now. But, remember Huey, don't have _too_ much fun. I know you McHater and all, but I've seen you when I spiked some of your drinks in high school," Riley says. "Tear that girl up, bro," Riley whispers in my ear, before waving us off.

"Anyone else think Huey's gonna hit it tonight?" Caesar asked after we left out the door, and each and every one of them raised their hand.

When we got to the bar/club, we each showed our ID to get in, and the man who was doing it examined Jazmine's very carefully.

"Happy birthday, honey," he told her, and she thanked him.

"It's her birthday!" He yelled to the bartender, who then motioned us to come to the bar.

"What can I get for you two? Your first round is usually on the house when it's your birthday, but since this is your first drink and all, the first two will be free," the bartender tells mostly Jazmine.

"Well, it's _our_ first drink," Jazmine tells him. "And it's really fine, we can cover it."

"Ah, so let me guess, you waited for her birthday to come to both have your first drink together. That's real sweet. First three rounds free, and I'm not taking no for an answer," the older, New Jersey accented woman insisted.

"Cindy suggested we get 'double trouble'," Jazmine says to me, and I sigh. Of _course_ that's what Cindy would suggest.

"Whatever makes you happy," I say plainly, and Jazmine smiles.

"Your first round of double trouble, coming up!" And, with that, she turns around and begins making our shots. The song, _Gimme Dat_ by Ciara was playing, and, as expected, Jazmine tried to get me to go on the dance floor. And also, as expected, I declined. Still, she went out and danced alone for the remainder of the song. And while I felt bad, I knew I still had a trick up my sleeve to make her happy once again… well, at least I _hope_ happy. Just as Jazmine comes back off of the crowded dance floor, the bartender slides four shot glasses on the table.

"I guess this is why they call them double trouble," I joke, and Jazmine laughs. We both down the two shots quickly, and I can already feel my mind drifting away. I quickly pull out a birthday card, which also contained what I was working on this afternoon for Jazmine, from my back pocket. She read through the card, then took out the object enclosed in it.

A cutout heart, that read 'ask me.'

"Uhh..." Jazmine hesitated, "what is this about?"

"Do you want the long version, or the summary of it all?" I ask her, just as the bartender brings out our second round of double trouble shots.

"The sum, because I wanna get out there and dance!" Jazmine says, already having downed her third shot of the night. I swiftly drank both my shots, followed by getting ready to blurt out the most dangerous four words.

"I love you, Jazmine." Jazmine jumps on me, hugging.

"Never thought the day would come. I love you, too, Huey. Now let's get out there and dance!" She exclaims, drinking her second shot of this round and pulling me out on the dance floor. _Red Nose,_ by Sage the Gemini, is playing this time. After that song's over, we go back to our seats, and find the last free round of shots, and what would be the last drinks we have for a while. _Booty Wurk_ by T-Pain started playing, and, this time, _I_ was the one who brought Jazmine out to dance.

 _I can't believe I'm doing what I'm doing_

 _What is wrong with my head?_

I dance with Jazmine in a rather _sexual_ way that has never been explored between us two before. A few more lyrics went by.

 _I'm tryna get you out of this club_

 _And get you off in my bed_

And never could I have agreed with T-Pain more than in this moment, because, soon, I _was_ taking Jazmine down the block with me, and our friends' predictions were correct.

And even though it wasn't formally established, Jazmine was mine, at last.

\\-_-/

Two years later, we got married.

A year after that, we decided to have a baby.

Nine months after that, our baby was born.

And 21 months after that, the 'we' was disbanded.

Jazmine died from ovarian cancer that soon spread to her breasts, lungs, and brain.

Jazmine had filled the gigantic void in my heart, overtime, after my parents had died. And I have no idea how long and hard it might take to fill this void, or if it will even happen.

And the scary thing was that the people who my heart created a void for were all part of the (living) person who I cared about as much as I did Riley: my daughter. Both my parents' genes and Jazmine's are part of her creation. Her name is Madera Sojourner Freeman. Madera means wood in Spanish, and Jazmine's last name, Dubois, is French for wood. So, part of Jazmine will always be in her 'paperwork identity'. Sojourner comes from the great historic figure, Sojourner Truth. And, well, Freeman is just Freeman.

Five years later, and we're still here.

Madera and I often went over to Tom and Sarah's house, since they were just across the street from us. But, sometimes I'd let her sleepover for a day or several days, and this was one of those times. School would be starting soon, which meant she was going to be going into kindergarten, and she would not be able to see them as frequently, so I thought it would be good for Madera and them. They would tell me of all the moments they spent with her, and how she made them smile, and even cry sometimes because of how much she resembles Jazmine.

But, this time when I went over to pick her up from her three-day-stay, Tom and Sarah handed me a small plastic container, labeled 'H+J' on the top. I walked across the street, holding my daughter's hand, got in our house, sat down on the floor, and placed the container in front of me.

"What's in the container, daddy?" She asked me, copying my motions and sitting down on the ground next to me.

"We're about to find out," I tell her, opening the lid of the container.

Inside were several diaries of Jazmine's, jewelry I had purchased for her over the years (except for her wedding ring and cross necklace, which she was buried with), and a collection of photos; two copies for each and every picture. Looking through the pictures, it was like my life with her came to life. I had forgotten about Jazmine's mission for a while now, which was to take a picture or pictures with me everyday since she met me. She told me she would take a bunch in the beginning, and as I opened up to her, she would lower her number of pictures per day, all the way down to one per day. The first day we met, she _literally_ took 37 pictures. Oh how her parents must've spent money on SD/memory cards and batteries for her digital cameras over the years. 16 ½ years after we met, five ½ years after starting a romantic relationship with her, and one year and nine months after we had Madera, there was only one photo of her last day on Earth. It was a picture taken by Cindy (you could see her White finger blocking the bottom half of the camera lens), where Jazmine and I were sitting on/in her hospital bed, holding up Madera in between us, kissing either of her cheeks. After this photo were the copies of each photo. I divided them and handed the stack of copies to Madera. She took the pile and picked up something else from the container.

The heart I gave Jazmine when I told her I loved her.

And to this day, I still regret that I didn't tell her everything; that her scent of cinnamon made my knees weak, even though I insisted that I hated sweets; that her smile made my day, that she was the best listener on the planet; that I would kiss her until her pain went away; that when she wanted her favorite sandwich I would make it for her; that I would hold her hand until my arm went numb, and maybe even longer; that when she was by my side I knew I could do anything, and if she left, not only would I not be able to do everything, but I would never be the same.

And, most of all, that _nothing_ in this world could alter my love for her, and she was my definition of (my) world, love, perfection, beauty, intelligence, and more.

"What's this, Daddy?" she asked me, holding it up. I noticed that Sarah and Tom had sewed a felt heart to the back of the paper to make it sturdy.

"A heart I gave your mom. She asked me what it meant, and that's when I told her that I loved her," I answered with a small smile.

"So, can I ask you anything, now that I have this heart?"

"Of course. You always could, and still can."

"I'm gonna go glue it to my wall!"

"Why glue?"

"Oh, am I not allowed?"

"No, you are."

"Well I wanna glue it because if I stick a pushpin in it, then I'm technically stabbing the heart, and if I tape it, then I'm covering part of the heart, and the full picture of the heart should be shown."

"Your mother said the same thing," I say, beginning to cry. "Except her parents wouldn't let her glue it."

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Madera asks with concerning eyes, coming in to hug me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just glad that I have written and visual documents of everyday I knew your mom… no sarcasm."

"Me, too. I only have one memory of mom. She's bald, holding me on her hospital bed, and looking down at me with her emerald green eyes. There's no one else in the hospital room at the moment. She's singing a song about sunshine to me, but I forget the words… can you sing it, Daddy? I mean, if you know the words and that kind of stuff…"

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine… You make me happy when skies are grey… You'll never know dear, how much I love you… Please don't take my sunshine away…"

And oh how true these lyrics were.

Hugging Madera was also hugging Jazmine's spirit and my parents' spirits. Together, they created the spirit of Madera. She is my sunshine, she filled my heart, she keeps me going everyday, and _no one_ will take that away.


End file.
